Amy Mebberson
Amy Mebberson is the illustrator of BOOM! Studios' Muppet Peter Pan comic book and The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion. In addition to her work on this title, she has illustrated several alternate covers for The Muppet Show Comic Book, Muppet Robin Hood, and Muppet King Arthur. Mebberson has illustrated Muppet storybooks following the release of The Muppets. Mebberson was also a guest artist for the comic Legends of the Dark Crystal: The Garthim Wars, and created the Facebook stickers introduced to promote Muppets Most Wanted in March 2014. Interior artist *''Muppet Peter Pan'' (4 issues) *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion'' (4 issues) *''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' (4 issues) *''Green and Bear It'' (2012 storybook) *''Kermit's Costume Caper'' (2012 storybook) *''The Twelve Days of a Muppet Christmas (and a Chicken in a Pine Tree)'' (2012 storybook) *''For the Love of Piggy'' (2013 storybook) *''Sesame Street'' (1 issue) Cover artist Image:Muppetshow01-MidtownComicsVariant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets'' #1 Image:MuppetShowComicBookIss2UltimateVariant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets'' #2 Image:Tms4-mebberson.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets'' #4 Image:Muppetrobinhood4b.JPG|''Muppet Robin Hood'' #4 Image:PegLeg1 ultimatecover.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #1 Image:Pegleg2-mebberson.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #2 Image:Pegleg3variant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #3 Image:Muppetpeterpan1b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #1 Image:Muppetpeterpan2b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #2 Image:Muppetpeterpan3b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #3 Image:Muppetpeterpan3c.JPG|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #3 Image:Muppetpeterpan4b.jpg|''Muppet Peter Pan'' #4 Image:Pigsinspacecomic3.JPG|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Pigs in Space'' #0 Image:Ontheroad1c.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: On the Road'' #1 Image:MuppetShowOTR_02_CVR_ECCC.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: On the Road'' #2 Image:Kingarthur.jetpack.JPG|''Muppet King Arthur'' #1 Image:Muppetkingarthur2c.JPG|''Muppet King Arthur'' #2 Image:Kingarthur3b.JPG|''Muppet King Arthur'' #3 Image:Kingarthur4b.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur'' #4 Image:Tmscomic4variant.jpg|''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion'' #4 Image:Snowwhite4b.jpg|''Muppet Snow White'' #4 Image:Muppetsherlockholmes1b.jpg|''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' #2 Image:Muppet Sherlock Holmes Issue 3.jpg|''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' #3 Image:MuppetSherlock 04.jpg|''Muppet Sherlock Holmes'' #4 Image:GreenAndBearIt.jpg|''Green and Bear It'' Image:Kermit's costume caper.jpg|''Kermit's Costume Caper'' Image:Twelve-days-of-muppet-christmas.jpg|''The Twelve Days of a Muppet Christmas (and a Chicken in a Pine Tree)'' Image:For the Love of Piggy.jpg|''For the Love of Piggy'' Image:Easter Eggstravaganza.jpg|''Easter Eggstravaganza!'' Image:SesameIssue1Covers.jpg|''Sesame Street'' #1 Other work *''Legends of the Dark Crystal: The Garthim Wars'' (guest artist) Convention art Amy Mebberson 10th Doctor Kermit 3D.jpg Amy Mebberson 11th Doctor Kermit fez.jpg Amy Mebberson 11th Doctor Kermit sonic.jpg Amy Mebberson 11th Doctor Kermit tardis.jpg Amy Mebberson 11th Muppet.jpg Amy Mebberson 4th Doctor Kermit jellybaby.jpg Amy Mebberson 5th Doctor Kermit teacup.jpg Amy Mebberson Capt Kermit 10th Gonzo.jpg Amy Mebberson Piggy River Song.jpg Amy Mebberson SDCC 2011 print.jpg Amy Mebberson catwoman janice.jpg Amy Mebberson catwoman piggy.jpg Amy Mebberson green lantern kermit.jpg Amy Mebberson Green Lantern spectrum.jpg Amy Mebberson superman kermit color.jpg Amy Mebberson superman kermit cover.jpg Amy Mebberson wonder pig 1.jpg Amy Mebberson wonder pig 2.jpg Amy Mebberson wonder pig 3.jpg Amy Mebberson wonder pig 4.jpg Amy mebberson skeeter buffy.jpg Muppet mentions Mebberson draws a weekly (unofficial) fan comic, Pocket Princesses, featuring the Disney Princess characters. Muppet mentions and appearances within that comic: * #289: Year of the Rat (24 January 2020) - Rizzo External links *IMDb *Official web site *Tough Pigs Interview - Nov 24, 2010 *The Muppet Mindset Interview - Sep 8, 2009 *The Muppet Mindset Interview - Apr 20, 2010 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Illustrators